First date
by yakashi
Summary: Tenzo and Kakashi's first date


_Breathe in, breathe out, back straight, chest out, confidence_. Tenzo had to repeat these words into his head as he was about to embark on his greatest mission, asking The Kakashi Hatake on a date. He was prepared to take a great leap, in pursuit of his hotter than hell sempai. At least, that's what he told himself for the past three days as he worked on mustering courage. Truthfully, Tenzo was scared shitless. The war was over, peace was being maintained, and construction efforts were thriving. He was still recovering from the war and was very confident that Kakashi was going to be the next hokage. How could a prisoner of war be seen with the future hokage? Tenzo was sure he would be rejected but after his own run in with death, he decided that he wanted to no longer live his life wishing about things he should have done.

So here he was watching his beloved sempai reading his book. Tenzo walked over casually, and decided to greet his crush. " Good afternoon Kakashi-sempai."

"Oh. Yo Tenzo, long time no see. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Thank you. I just saw you last week. Hardly a long time."

" Maa when you get lost on the road of life, it all blurs together."

"Oh. okay." Tenzo replied with faintest hint of disappointment. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time they saw each other. Tenzo's confidence fell through the ground, realizing he had no chance with Kakashi. Tenzo was knocked out of his thoughts when Kakashi decided to speak.

" , I was just thinking of getting some lunch, would you like to join me?"

"Sure Sempai. Only if I'm not intruding."

"Of course not. Having you around is always a pleasure."

Tenzo had to fight the blush in his cheeks.

"Well let's get going."

Tenzo had the best time. Eating BBQ with Kakashi was an event he would happily do spent 2 hours talking and chatting about anything and everything. Tenzo was disappointed when it came to an end. They walked out the restaurant, down the road and prepared to part ways.

"Well that was lovely. Thank you for eating me Tenzo."

" Of course Kakashi-sempai. Thank you for inviting me."

Kakashi smiled and turned to go to where he needed to go. Realizing that this may be his only chance, Tenzo sputtered out, " W-wait sempai. D-don't go yet." Kakashi looked back with his lazy slouch. "Did you need something?"

" No. Well yes umm kinda well..you see.." Tenzo was choking on his own words trying to figure out what to say. After pushing down his embarrassment he blurted out, " Willyougotothefestivalwithme?"

Kakashi pondered for what felt like forever. Tenzo was bracing for the know he was sure to hear when Kakashi finally spoke.

" Okay. I'll pick you up at 7:30. I do have a meeting earlier that day so it'll best for me to get you. I must be going. I'm late for meeting with Naruto. See ya later."

"Okay sempai. I'll see you soon."

After Kakashi was out of sight, Tenzo let the biggest smile form on his face. He did it. He asked out Kakashi and he said yes. As Tenzo walked home, he began thinking about his future date. _What should I wear, was he even going to go to the festival, does he know this is a date?_ Tenzo began stressing himself out. Ultimately, he decided that he would be casual and if Kakashi didn't think this was a date, then he would happily go with him as friends. Tenzo was willing to take what he could get.

The day of the festival arrived. The festival was supposed to represent the newfound joy as all villages made their way towards peace. There were going to be guests from all over and there was going to be an announcement of the next hokage. Tenzo, and every other shinobi knew it would be Kakashi but the announcement was a formality.

Tenzo heard a knock at the door. Looking at the clock, he read 7:20, and went to the door wondering who it could be. Upon opening the door, noticing the messy gray hair, half lidded eyes, and mask, Tenzo was beyond shocked to see his sempai there early.

"Kakashi-sempai, you're early? And why are you holding flowers?"

Not only was Kakashi early for the first time in forever, in his hands was a lovely bouquet of white daffodils.

"You wound me. I can be on time. I just didn't want to keep you waiting. Oh and the flowers are for you. They looked like they were dying do I thought you could fix them up since you know plants and trees are your thing."

Tenzo was hoping it was a sign of affection,but he was happy on accepting a friendly gesture.

"Kakashi, the flowers are absolutely beautiful. You need a refresher course on plants. They're only dying because they are no longer attached to the ground but even still...well I'll go put them in water and we can go."

The festival was absolutely magnificent. There were games, rides, food stands, and plenty of decorations. This is the first time in a long time where Tenzo could see so many smiling faces at once. Kakashi and Tenzo spent an hour playing games ( Kakashi was determined to win the kunai throwing game), laughing, and enjoying each other's company. Tenzo even thought about asking him out again, but clarifying if it was a date.

Unfortunately, the joy ended as soon as Tsunade announced Kakashi as the next hokage. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi was grabbed by the other kage, being congratulated, poked and prodded about political stuff.

Towards the end of the night Tenzo went out to the Hokage monument to watch the fireworks. He was sad that his date (friendly outing?) or whatever it was, got cut short. However, he understood that Kakashi had a duty to village, and he was willing to support him in any way possible, even if it means he can never have him. While sitting on the Sandaime's head, Tenzo felt a familiar chakra.

"Took me forever to find you. I brought cotton candy. I thought we could share, but it's sickeningly sweet."

Tenzo softly chuckled, " Well it is straight sugar and you hate sweets."

Kakashi sat down and sighed, "yea it wasn't the best decision….listen Tenzo I am sorry for ditching you. I didn't mean to. I kinda ruined our first date."

Tenzo felt all the butterflies in his stomach and heat in his face. called it a date.

"W-what Sempai. You have a duty to the village and that takes importance"Then Tenzo sheepishly whispered "besides..we can go on more dates, ya know if you wanna."

Kakashi, looked at Tenzo and smiled, "There is nothing I would want more."

Tenzo too stunned to barely speak, "Really? You like...me. Because I L-Like you.. alot sempai...please don't play with my feelings."

Kakashi took Tenzo's hand and softly said, "Tenzo, I have had a crush on you since forever. I may tease you because you look so cute flustered,but I would never play with your feelings. I like you alot too. Besides, I thought the flowers I brought earlier would have made it obvious."

Tenzo smiled and chuckled, " So what do we do now?"

The fireworks began. Brilliant greens,blues, and reds filled the sky. Kakashi pulled Tenzo into his lap so that his back was to his chest. Then took his finger to lift Tenzo's chin.

"Now we do this."

Tenzo's head spun as he felt lightly chapped lips on his. The kiss was slow and gentle, and then it was over. Tenzo had the biggest smile possible while Kakashi was blushing.

" Yes. Let's do a lot of this."

Tenzo turned back around to admire the fireworks and they snuggled through the end of the night.


End file.
